


Dear diary

by makanaaaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Diary/Journal, Jungwoo is a mess, Jungwoo's diary, M/M, Mark Lee is the principal, This is ridiculous, Underage Drinking, possibly offensive humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makanaaaa/pseuds/makanaaaa
Summary: Dear diary,Doyoung was mean to me today! Again! He keeps saying I'm stupid and humiliating me in front of everyone. I hate him! On the bright side, Lucas is my new lab partner! I'm so happy! He's so cute and funny. Mr Min always tells me to be quiet because I keep laughing at Lucas' hilarious jokes. School is not boring anymore now that I have him to brighten my days.





	1. Chapter 1

Dear diary,  
Doyoung was mean to me today! Again! He keeps saying I'm stupid and humiliating me in front of everyone. I hate him! On the bright side, Lucas is my new lab partner! I'm so happy! He's so cute and funny. Mr Min always tells me to be quiet because I keep laughing at Lucas' hilarious jokes. School is not boring anymore now that I have him to brighten my days.

 

Dear diary,  
Mr Lee embarrassed himself today in front of everyone when he tripped while he was giving a speech. He's such a loser, I can't believe he's the principal. Even Doyoung, who's always trying to maintain the image of a perfect student, laughed, and Mr Lee saw it and gave him a detention. Ha! Karma really is a bitch! Yuta, Jaehyun and I decided to go to a party this weekend. I can't wait, it's gonna be so much fun! I haven't seen Lucas today in school. I think he might be sick. I went to the principal's office and asked Mr Lee if he could give me Lucas' address because I wanted to send him a letter, but he sent me away, but not before giving me detention. :'(

 

Dear diary,  
Detention was the worst! Mr Min was there and when he saw both me and Doyoung, he suggested Doyoung should tutor me, because I'm so bad at chemistry. Can you believe that? I mean, I know I mostly get C's, but still. I hate Doyoung! He accepted right away, of course, because he wants to see me suffer and humiliate me even more. I guess it wasn't all that bad, because I met this guy, Johnny, who was seated next to me, and he seems cool. He's kind of a bad boy, all dressed in black, leather jacket and a cigarette behind his ear, but he was nice to me. He offered me to skip detention with him, but I got scared, because Doyoung was sitting nearby and was listening to our whole conversation and when I looked at him, he motioned to Mr Min, so I think that meant he would rat on me. So, I stayed there and Johnny managed to get away when Mr Min fell asleep fifteen minutes later. God I hate Doyoung! 

 

Dear diary,  
Lucas asked me to be his boyfriend today and I said yes! I'm so happy ^ ^ He's really the perfect boyfriend material. He's hot, tall, handsome and we look really good together. I changed my status on facebook to "in a relationship" and then posted a picture of us kissing and I got so many likes! I would've gotten more if some people weren't jealous of my happiness. Whatever, haters gonna hate. While we're talking about haters, Doyoung was not happy about me and Lucas. He found out because some girl came up to me to congratulate me while Doyoung was tutoring me. He kind of got upset about it and said that Lucas looked like a gorilla and that he was stupid. I got so mad, I stormed off and left all of my things there. I just got so upset, you know? You just don't mess with my man.

 

Dear diary,  
Lucas and I broke up. I didn't even like him that much. I saw Johnny again today and when he asked me to skip with him, I actually accepted. I just felt like I needed a change, you know? Being in a relationship really took a toll on me and I needed to do something fun for a change. So we skipped and went to a park where he suggested we made out on the bench. I was really gonna do it, but then I remembered I did the same thing with Lucas on our first date last Saturday and I started crying. Breakups are just so hard. Johnny was weirdly understanding and he started comforting me and only tried to kiss me once. I hope it gets better because right now, I'm heartbroken. 

 

Dear diary,  
Today was weird. I had two guys confess to me and it's not even my birthday! Ha ha ha. First, Taeyong, that weird skinny guy who's alway alone, told me he had a crush on me while I was waiting for the bus home. It was awkward because the bus arrived in the middle of his confession and I had to get on it, so I kind of just left. And then later, Yuta sent me a text asking me if I wanted to go to prom with him and when I asked "Why me?", he said "Because I like you". So I accepted. I don't think I like Yuta like that, but at least I don't have to worry about my prom date anymore. A weird thing happened later. Doyoung sent me a text, asking me if I had a prom date yet. Yeah, we're friendly now, he's not that bad. So, when I said "Yeah, Yuta just asked me", he blocked me on whatsapp and messenger. What a crazy day!

 

Dear diary,  
Doyoung keeps avoiding me in school and it hurts so much. We became close, you know? He's my best friend now and I don't know how to live without him. You know when someone just shuts you out completely and you were really close before, it just doesn't make sense. At least I have a school trip to look forward to. My assigned partner is Haechan, so I think it'll be fun!

 

Dear diary,  
Haechan was so annoying, I can't believe anyone would want to spend more than 5 minutes with him! But, France was beautiful! Yuta, Jaehyun and I partied so hard, we were drunk almost every night! Yuta didn't try to kiss me or anything, even when I wore those tight leather pants. I don't know what's up with him. Doyoung still doesn't want to talk to me.

 

Dear diary,  
Haechan says I should approach Doyoung first. You know, ask him why he's angry with me and if I did something wrong. I think I'll do that tomorrow. Also, prom is in two days. I'm so excited. Haechan says it's gonna be awesome. 

 

Dear diary,  
I just got ready for prom. I got my hair done and my suit fits really well. Honestly, I look amazing. Oh, I hear a doorbell, I'll write more tomorrow. 

 

Dear diary,  
I'll just say this - I'm in love with Kim Doyoung! And this one's gonna last!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary,   
Okay, so now that I calmed down slightly I'll write in detail about what happened at prom. First of all, Yuta fucking ditched me, so that he could go with Sana! Can you believe that? I was so pissed, I couldn't believe what was happening to me! Luckily, Haechan came to pick me up, since he didn't even have a date, so we went together. So I finally get there, already stressed from everything that happened, when I find out they're not letting us drink, which was bullshit, but Johnny managed to get alcohol somehow, so I was wasted pretty much the whole night. Johnny joked that I needed to give him something in return in exchange for alcohol and when I asked him what he wanted, he told me to come closer and find out. When I did that, he pulled my waist and leaned in, kissing me straight on the mouth. He even tried to give me his tongue, but then we heard a loud smash from behind us. When we broke apart, I saw Doyoung standing there. He must've dropped his glass when he saw us, because there were scattered pieces of glass everywhere. It was a mess. Doyoung didn't even try to clean any of that, he just stormed off. That was all happening in men's bathroom, by the way. Then I danced with Johnny some more on the dancefloor, all the while Doyoung was looking at us from his seat. At first, I thought I would try and make him jealous by dancing with Johnny and maybe making out with him a little, because I was pretty sure at that point that he liked me. But, then I saw the way he was looking at me. It wasn't just jealousy, he looked kind of sad. And cute. And then everything just kind of clicked, you know? I realized we're your typical enemies to friends to lovers story. I thought that was really cool, so I apologized to Johnny and went to sit next to Doyoung. We talked about everything that happened and I told him I liked him too, but he said we should take it slow. I thought that was perfect and I changed my facebook status to "It's complicated". I still asked him to take a photo with me and I posted it right after I changed my status. I got so many likes and comments asking me about it. But, I didn't answer them then, I decided to spend the rest of my night with Doyoung and after it was over, he even walked me home! I'm so in love with him, oh my god! I want this to last forever! 

 

 

Dear diary,  
I know that I haven't written in a while, but that's only because things have been perfect. Well, guess what? They're not anymore! Doyoung is being such a jerk, I can't believe I ever liked him! We broke up today and I couldn't be happier! Haechan says it's for the best, too. He says Doyoung wasn't treating me well. Like I don't know that! Anyways, I'm going out with Johnny tonight so we'll see how that goes. 

 

Dear diary,  
Johnny was sweet as always, but I don't think that's going anywhere, since I'm still completely in love with stupid Doyoung. Ugh, I can't believe that jerk has my whole heart! It's not fair! I saw him today in school and realized I'm not over him. He was sitting in cafeteria with creepy Taeyong, which I thought was hilarious, since Taeyong is in love with me. But, later when I was retelling that story to my squad, Yuta said that he's been dating Taeyong for like a month. Huh. I guess I really don't pay much attention to other people, Haechan was right. Also, both of those people once had a crush on me, what am I supposed to think now??!

 

Dear diary,   
Lucas just texted me. He says he heard I was single again and asks if I want to go out with him. I'm not really sure about this. I mean, we've already tried once and it didn't work, what are the chances it's gonna be any different the second time around? Also, I'm still hoping things with Doyoung will get better. I mean, I texted Lucas back immediately, saying yes, of course, but I don't think we're gonna get back together. 

 

Dear diary,   
The date was a disaster. Not because of Lucas, he was the same charming, handsome Lucas as always. Someone else got involved! Okay, let me start from the beginning. So, we meet in front of the park and start walking towards our bench when I hear a weird noise coming from somewhere behind us. I don't pay it much attention, though, it could be anything, right? So, we sit at our bench and after a bit of conversation, we start making out. That was pretty romantic, I have to admit. It was the exact same bench where we first made out, as well! Anyways, I start hearing the rustle again, but then I also hear a gasp, so I don't think it's just an animal anymore. We figure out that it's probably coming from a bush across from our bench, so we get up to check what it is and I'm holding Lucas' hand the whole time cause I got pretty scared. All of a sudden, a wild Doyoung jumps from the bush and starts running in the opposite direction! I flipped! I can't believe I used to date that psycho! I mean, spying on me? That's a new low, even for him. I had to go home and leave Lucas all alone in the park, that's how upset I was!

 

Dear diary,   
Doyoung and I got back together! He explained everything to me in school today. He did what he did because he loves me! I forgave him everything, of course, and we kissed in the gym, in front of everyone! I felt like I was in a movie! Haechan said it was super romantic. Then, we sat together with Yuta and Taeyong during lunch. Taeyong isn't as bad as I thought he was. And I forgave Yuta for not liking me anymore. I have Doyoung again, I literally don't care about anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear diary,   
I've been thinking a lot lately. About my future and about how Doyoung is a bitch for not buying me Kylie's new lip kit for my birthday, even after I begged him for days (it's for research). But mostly about my future. I'm graduating soon and I'm terrified. Doyoung and I are not going to the same college, because he's smart. None of my friends chose my college either. At least I'll still have Johnny. I don't know, I'm just kind of sentimental these days. Doyoung and I haven't talked about if we're gonna stay together or not after graduation and I'm too scared to ask him first. 

 

Dear diary,   
Update: Haechan was accepted to my college today. I guess that's fine. I mean, we're not close or anything, but we know each other. Doyoung and I spent the whole afternoon trying to calm Taeyong down because Yuta broke up with him. He was crying so hard and kept repeating how he's gonna kill himself now that he's all alone. The librarian kept shushing him and the other students kept sending him angry glares. It was pretty pathetic, I'm not gonna lie, but I felt bad for him. The whole time that was happening, Yuta was sending messages to my squad's group chat about how he's finally single and that we should celebrate, so we're going out this weekend. I'm so excited!

 

Dear diary,   
Doyoung and I are never alone anymore because Taeyong keeps following us wherever we go! He says it's because he's afraid of being alone, afraid of what he might do. Ugh, I hate him so much! Doyoung and I planned this date for Saturday, we're gonna go have a picnic in my favourite park, and I swear to god, if this loser finds a way to ruin it, I'm gonna kill him so that he doesn't have to do it himself. 

 

Dear diary,   
These last few days in school have been so boring. I mean, yeah, it's cool that we don't do anything, work wise, but nothing interesting is happening. Yuta is busy hooking up with people now that he's single again, Doyoung is still finishing some of the extra work he has left, Taeyong seems to be doing better, so he's back to being his boring self and I don't know what Jaehyun is doing. I haven't seen Johnny in like a month. Nobody has time for me anymore! At least I have this date to look forward to.

 

Dear diary,  
The date was amazing. Doyoung made us food and he even remembered to bring vodka with him. He's so thoughtful. He told me he was finally done with school work and that we'll be spending more time together from now on. So we ate and drank and it was all perfect until we saw Taeyong and Haechan walking through the park together, holding hands. I almost gagged and Doyoung had a similar reaction. There's just something wrong with the two of them together, I don't know. Also, Haechan always says he's saving himself for principal Lee after he graduates, so I don't know what changed. Unfortunately, they saw us, and we spent the next hour playing charades with them. So, let me rephrase that. The date was amazing until Lee Taeyong managed to ruin it and I will hate him for it forever!

 

Dear diary,   
Johnny is back! There's only a week left of school and I honestly thought at one point that he had dropped out, he was gone for so long. But, somehow, he passed all of his exams, so he will be joining me and Haechan next year for college. Honestly, I'm relieved, it'll be good to have some familiar faces around me. I bumped into him in the cafeteria while I was waiting in line for food and he asked me to skip a class with him, for old times' sake. I wasn't even gonna do it, but before I got to say anything, Doyoung appeared next to me, looking far from pleased. He put his hand around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Johnny only smirked and told Doyoung that he shouldn't be worried about me and that he'll take good care of me next year. Chaos ensued. I didn't even know Doyoung could throw a punch like that! He punched Johnny in the nose and then threw him on the ground. Of course, Johnny is experienced when it comes to fighting, so it wasn't that easy for Doyoung to defeat him. They kept fighting for a few minutes until Mr Min came and separated them. Doyoung got a bruise on his lip which was really hot. Haechan said I was so lucky to have a man who's willing to fight for me. I think he and Taeyong might be having problems. Either way, it was time something fun happened! Oh yeah, Jaehyun also got back to school. Apparently, he's been sick for like two weeks. After classes, principal Lee prepared a little speech for us who are graduating this year. I'm not gonna lie, it was kinda creepy, especially when he got to a part where he talked about how some of us became really dear to him, all the while he kept staring at Haechan. After school, we all went to a diner and had a lovely meal together. It was really fun, I love it when the whole extended squad is there and it was good to finally have Jaehyun back. I really missed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear diary,  
I'm moving into my dorm today and it's so hectic, oh my god! There's so many people and you can spot freshmans right away - they're running around aimlessly and getting on everyone's nerves. Luckily, Doyoung came to help me carry all of the stuff in. And I have a lot of things! I felt bad at the prospect of throwing some of my favourite items away, so I decided to bring most of them. I guess my roommate's just gonna have to get used to living with Zac Efron posters above my bed. I still haven't met him, by the way. He should be coming later tonight. I'm writing this while taking a break from carrying things. Doyoung went to buy us some food. I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like him. I mean, sure, I had my doubts that he'll break up with me before college, but that's all in the past now. Sure, I was irrational and broke up with him out of fear he would do it first and we spent the whole summer before college apart, but we're back together now, stronger than ever! And his college is only 45 minutes away, so that's good. Haechan's room is right accros from mine. He says that's a good thing. Anyways, Doyoung is back and he brought burgers, so I'll go now.

 

Dear diary,  
It's been a few days and my roommate still hasn't showed up. I went to see the dean to ask him about it, but instead I found Mr Lee there. Turns out, he's the dean! Apparently, he applied for the job as soon as we graduated. Since I lost all of my respect for him when I left high school, I openly asked him if he transfered because of Haechan and his reaction was priceless. I mean, I knew he was stupid, but I didn't know he was stupid to this extent! Anyways, I told him that this only meant he still couldn't be with Haechan, since he was now, once again, his superior and that shit is illegal, and I left his office when he started crying. So I didn't find out what the deal is with my roommate. On the way back to my room, I saw Johnny moving in to Haechan's room and when he saw me he got so excited that he invited me to their room tonight for drinks. Like a moving in gathering sort of thing. But just for the three of us. Should be fun. 

 

Dear diary,  
I got so drunk last night. I always get drunk, but last night was another story. And it wasn't just the three of us in the end, we invited some people from our floor and they ended up being great. There were Sicheng and Taeil from the room down the hallway and Jaemin and Jeno who live in the room next to Haechan's. Johnny and I were in a great mood, ready to play some drinking games to get to know each other better and the others were up to it. Haechan was a vibe killer after I told him about Mark (yes, I'm calling him that now, he doesn't deserve any better). Then, he started drinking like crazy, so naturally, I had to join him. What are best friends for? Soon, everyone else followed our steps and it became a mess of drunk, horny people, so it's no surprise that I ended up on Johnny's lap, kissing his neck enthusiastically. We did more than that, of course, but I'll stop there. The others were not better. Eventually, Jeno and Jaemin had to go to their own room and I did not ask why. Taeil and Sicheng were more tame, at least, so they just fell asleep together, Taeil's feet in Sicheng's lap. After aggressively making out for half an hour, of course. All in all, it was a mess. And I think Haechan is a bit mad, because this morning he just ignored me. Let him sulk, it's not my fault he's all alone.  
PS THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN, I was just super drunk, so it's fine. It's not like Doyoung's gonna find out, anyway.

 

Dear diary,  
Doyoung did find out! Turns out, Johnny took a picture of us together while we were in a rather compromising position and he sent it to him! I can't believe how disgusting he is! Doyoung flipped out, of course, and he's coming over today to talk things out. I have a good feeling about this, though. If he wanted to break up, he would've just done it over the phone, like you're supposed to, but he didn't, which means he literally just wants to talk. 

 

Dear diary,  
It's been a week since the breakup. I feel a bit better. I couldn't write about it when it first happened and I still can't write about it in details, because then it becomes real. I just can't stop crying. I love him so much. 

 

Dear diary,  
Jaehyun and Yuta came for a visit. It was good to see them, but they just remind me of high school and I was happy with Doyoung in high school, so I was a crying mess the whole time. Jaehyun said he could talk to Doyoung for me, if I wanted, since they're roommates and best friends. I accepted and pretended to know they even knew each other. We'll see how that goes. 

 

Dear diary,  
The Doyoung thing aside, I'm doing well in college. I know, right? Who would've thought I had it in me?  
I got it together and now I spend most afternoons in the library, studying with Haechan, Sicheng and Taeil. And it really paid off, because on my first exams I did quite well! Haechan is doing better too, he forgave me for being a whore that night and he's successfully trying to get over Mark. At least that's what he says. I still caught him cuddling a plushie bear he named Mr Lee back in high school. I really hope Mark gets his shit together and resigns, because this is absolutely ridiculous. 

 

Dear diary,  
Johnny and I had a proper conversation, probably for the first time ever. He promised to stop trying to seduce me, which I really appreciated. I don't know if Jaehyun ever talked to Doyoung, but I didn't hear back from either of them. I still love Doyoung. It's been months, but I'm surer now, more than ever. And I'm not gonna give him up without a fight! Now I just need to figure out how I'm gonna get him back.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear diary,  
I'm sorry for not being regular with my writing for the past few months. I didn't have it easy, but that's not an excuse. I'll do better from now on. Right now, I'm on my way to see Yuta and Jaehyun, Haechan is driving us to their college. This is the first time I'll see Doyoung in a long time, I'm really nervous. I told Jaehyun not to tell him I was coming so that he wouldn't try to avoid me. Ugh, I don't know, this anticipation is killing me! Shit, Haechan says we're here, I'll write more later.

 

Dear diary,   
Turns out, Doyoung knew I was coming and he stayed anyway! But, not for the reason I thought, though. He stayed just to annoy me! We're practically back at square one. The whole time we were there he found a way to make fun of me or embarrass me. He shared some private stuff from when we were still together, too. I guess I deserved it, but it was still pretty mean. Everyone else was kinda uncomfortable and, after a while, Yuta suggested we went out to grab dinner. I thought that was a great idea until Doyoung announced he was tagging along. He had a crazy look in his eyes, so nobody dared to say anything. I know I said I was gonna fight for him and get him back, but he's making it so difficult! So, at first, while he was a huge jerk, I still didn't say anything mean back to him. I wanted to be a bigger person. But then, when we went to a diner and he still continued to be rude, I didn't have a choice! First, I pointed out his ugly hair, then I made fun of him for still wearing a shirt I bought him for our 1 month anniversary (he swore he forgot it was a gift from me) and so on and so forth. By the time we got back to our dorm I was exhausted, but relieved I was finally safe from Doyoung's harsh words and intense eyes. Haechan and Johnny felt bad so they bought vodka and juice and they made crazy good cocktails to help me forget my worries. I didn't forget them, but one thing became clear to me. I'm not gonna let anyone walk over me. Commence operation Make Doyoung's Life a Living Hell!

 

Dear diary,   
Here's what I came up with so far:  
-Since Doyoung's college is 40 minutes away it won't be that easy to mess with him so I'll need some external help (Jaehyun aka Doyoung's roommate and my dear friend)  
-There are still some things I can do even from afar, like sending him packages that contain things he absolutely hates (like monthly subscription to one my favourite gossip magazines, any kind of animal or candy or anything cute, off the top of my head)  
-I can ask Mark (might need to start calling him Mr Lee again if I want him to help me) to get in touch with Doyoung's dean and tell him to do a prank on Doyoung, tell him he's expelled or something like that, cause that shit would be hilarious and Doyoung would seriously freak out.  
I can't think of anything else right now and I have to go to class, but I'll brainstorm some more later and I'll write if something happens.

 

Dear diary,   
Jaehyun said he doesn't feel comfortable with choosing sides when it comes to me and Doyoung and that he loves us both and just wants us to work things out. Translation: he's still a pussy. I guess some things truly never change. At least he promised he would tell me how Doyoung's reaction was once he gets the gift box I sent him (a self-help book, some candy and a scented candle that smells like candy). The best thing about sending him stuff he doesn't like is that Doyoung H A T E S wasting and throwing things that are in perfectly good condition away, even if he doesn't like them. So, all of this crap is just gonna end up lying all over his apartment and he'll think of me every time he looks at it.  
As for my plan including Mark, Haechan said it wasn't a good idea (something about Mark not having that power and how I clearly don't know anything about how things work) and that Mark wouldn't agree to it anyway.  
I guess I'll just have to give Mark an offer he can't refuse.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear diary,   
I can't even begin to explain how angry I am right now. I could literally strangle someone, but one person in particular comes to my mind. Let me start from the beginning.   
So, yesterday I got a phone call from creepy Taeyong (yes, he's one of those people who still call and don't just text like everybody else) asking me if he could come for a visit. Never learning how to lie under pressure, I panicked and said yes. Haechan was annoyed, of course, considering their failed relationship in high school and he said I owed him one (we'll see about that). Once he got here, I was actually surprised by how put together he seemed. Gone was the scrawny weird kid he once was (apparently he started dancing and got some muscles because of it, and he couldn't stop talking about a friend he made, Ten, was it?). Or so I thought. All it took was one comment from Haechan about how boring their relationship back in high school was for him to fall apart. He started opening his heart, to our great dismay, telling us all about his unrequited love for that Ten guy. Then he cried uncontrollably for about half an hour, while Haechan and I tried to calm him down unsuccessfully. We were in a diner, as well, so we got more than a few annoyed looks. Once we got back to my dorm it was already late, so I kept hinting that I wanted him gone, but he asked me to stay over. Again, I'm bad at lying and coming up with excuses on the spot, so I said yes. And all of that would've been fine, really. I can handle Taeyong, I learned how back in high school. But, that's not the problem here. What happened this morning is the problem. I woke up at eleven, not having a morning class today, to find that Taeyong was gone. Perfect, I thought, now I won't have to listen to him whining about his crush. I made myself a French toast and a cup of coffee and went to take a magazine I bought yesterday to read with my breakfast. But I couldn't find it. And not just that particular one, all of my magazines were gone! ALL of them! And I had an admirable collection, one that I was cultivating since I was 14! I was so upset (I still am!) that I didn't know what to do. I mean, it must've been Taeyong, he was the only one in my room yesterday. But why would he do it? Half an hour later, I was aimlessly scrolling through instagram when I saw it. A photo Doyoung had just posted, of him and Taeyong laughing, with the caption: Always one step ahead, #winning. To an unassuming eye, there would be nothing wrong with that photo, but I noticed it right away. At the very left corner, barely even noticeable, stood my precious magazines, carelessly splayed across the floor.   
Always one step ahead? Winning? Oh, I'm gonna show him just how wrong he is.

PS What a pathetic move to use Taeyong like that. I mean, I don't even blame Taeyong, he's too gullible and dumb for me to even be mad at him, but Doyoung really outdid himself this time. Using one of my best friends against me. Pathetic. 

PPS Just to be clear, when I said Taeyong got muscles and that he looked presentable, that didn't mean I found him attractive. I could never ever find him attractive, of course, no matter how handsome he looked, because it's Taeyong, you know? That's the same kid that once simultaneously weeped and talked about killing himself in the library because he got dumped. You just don't forget shit like that easily.

 

Dear diary,   
I went to see Mark today to present him my plan. It didn't go well (at first :)). Not because he rejected my idea, no, I didn't even get a chance to talk about that. As soon as I walked into his office, I could see that he was in a bad mood. Normally, that would do nothing to stop me, but I guess I'm becoming a better person every day, because instead of just ignoring his tears and proceeding to talk about my thing, like I usually do, this time I asked him what was wrong. Obviously I shouldn’t have done that, because for the next hour and a half, I pretty much became his personal therapist. He told me everything, and I mean EVERYTHING (I'll have a hard time forgetting some of the disturbing things I heard today)! He talked about his childhood, how he doesn't have a single friend and how he has no idea how to be a dean, but most of all, he talked about Haechan. Getting tired of his pathetic whining and feeling genuinely curious, I asked him how he even got a job as a dean. Even I know that can't be easy. And then he said it. Three magic words. I'm very rich. "How rich?" I asked. "Very, very rich," he answered. The opportunity practically presented itself. I asked him if he would do me a favour, explaining everything to him quickly, and he actually said yes! He said he never felt more heard or understood than when he was talking to me and he asked me if we could do it again sometimes. Obviously, that shit is never happening again so I suggested something else. Naturally, Mark started crying when I mentioned the date with Haechan and that seemed like the perfect opportunity for me to finally excuse myself, but not before I made him promise that he'll manage to convince Doyoung's dean to pull that prank. "Don't worry," he said, chuckling through his happy tears, "There's nothing money can't solve." I never tolerated him more. 

 

Dear diary,   
For the past three days, Haechan's been pretending that he's upset with me because of the date I arranged without asking him, but he can't hide a small smile that appears on his face whenever he talks about it. Once again, the award for the best friend ever goes to Jungwoo. I have an exam tomorrow and I'm kind of terrified. I didn't get a chance to study much, not with everything that's been happening with stupid Doyoung. Haechan says that I'm letting this whole thing consume me and that I should just let it go and maybe try to meet some new people. Why is my best friend so unhelpful, ugh!!   
Anyways, I'm going to the library now, Jeno and Jaemin are waiting for me. 

 

Dear diary,   
I think I did well on my exam this morning. Not too well, but I don't think I'm gonna fail. But that's not what's important. Something happened while I was in the library yesterday. Jeno and Jaemin were gross, as per usual, making out right next to me, so I had to go find another table. That wasn't an easy task, since most of them were occupied, but after a while I finally found one and started hurriedly walking towards it. What I didn't know is that someone else had the same idea. Another boy sat at the same table at the exact same time, and when we looked at each other, we started laughing quietly. We introduced ourselves and I found out his name was Renjun. So, for the next few hours, we sat together and studied diligently, occasionally talking to each other a little bit. I thought he was really cute. That's why, when he started to leave, I asked him if he wanted to grab a cup of coffee with me and he said yes! We talked for hours and found out we have a lot in common (he's much smarter than me, though) and he even asked me to go on a proper date with him next Saturday. I was so happy when I got home, almost all of the stress I had because of my exam disappeared. Then, I got a phone call from Mark. He said he was in a hurry and told me to quickly decide whether I wanted for Doyoung to be expelled as a prank or for real. He said the other dean was up for both options. "It's the money," he said, chuckling, making me feel even more under pressure. I didn't want Doyoung to be actually expelled, I'm not a monster. But, like I already said, I can't function well under pressure, so I panicked and said I wanted him expelled for real. I even added that Mark should make sure Doyoung couldn't get into any of the good colleges, either. As soon as I realized what I'd done, I threw my phone on the bed, watching it in horror. Good thing I didn't throw it on the floor and broke it or something because later I got a text from Renjun wishing me a good night. All in all, it was a good day.

 

Dear diary,   
Three things happened today.  
First, Mark and Haechan went on a date. I thought Haechan would be texting me constantly, informing me about all the cringey and stupid things Mark says, but I still haven't heard from him (it's been six hours).  
Second, Taeyong got into a car accident.   
And third, and the most important one, there's a new transfer student at my college. 

PS It's Doyoung.


End file.
